02142087 EOD india
Happy Valentine's Day 2016! '287 KF and NH' NH: Kari? KF: What. NH: Is something wrong? KF: No, nothing. NH: No, really, is something wrong? KF: Why do you keep asking me that? NH: ... KF: Sure, yes, something's wrong. NH: What is it? Can you tell me? KF: Can we do this later? NH: Kari... KF: Yes? What? NH: You keep saying that. KF: Saying what? NH: That we'll talk about it later. KF: Yes, and? NH: I know it's usually me who is the one answering questions, but I really don't want to make matters worse. KF: What is it already? NH: I saw your most recent psychological report. KF: How...? NH: Now I understand why we haven't gone back yet. They want me to stay with you. KF: ... NH: How come you never told me anything? KF: I...don't know what to do. Everytime I we have to sit with our teams, it's just us two...they filled those seats with those...Canadians...recently. NH: Is that what's wrong? KF: Have you ever had to kill your friends before?! NH: I don't really want to answer that question... KF: Well, I feel like I've done that too much. No one should ever have to kill their friends. NH: By the way you told me, it was to prevent them from a worse fate. KF: I hope they rest in peace. NH: As they should. KF: Yeah. NH: I suppose I understand why this bothers you, but why does this contribute to "Depression"? KF: What? NH: That's what it said. KF: Oh... NH: So. KF: So? NH: I can tell there's something wrong. Otherwise, you'd be talking away by now. KF: And? NH: I know I don't say a lot, but can you at least explain this to me? KF: What? NH: Why it says you're depressed. KF: What I just explained, that might've made me seem depressed. NH: You're not suicidal, are you? KF: No! No, I'm not. NH: Good, I really hope you're right. KF: I wouldn't lie to you. NH: For a while, you lied about Dominic and Marius. KF: Don't talk about it like I was hiding a crime! NH: If it weren't their wish, then it really would have been. KF: Stop! NH: I'm sorry, ok? KF: That's a very sensitive topic, don't you understand? NH: Yes, I do. KF: Ok, I'll admit. I was being really pessimistic during that evaluation, but that doesn't mean I can't fight. NH: It also doesn't mean you absolutely aren't a danger to yourself. KF: Do you want me to go to get a mental evaluation? NH: Maybe, yeah. I don't mean that harshly. I'm worried, really! KF: Wait, you hear that? NH: What? KF: I heard a faint beep. NH: I didn't hear anything. KF: Let me check the R.E.D. NH: Well, go ahead. KF: There! NH: Yeah, I see it on there. KF: We can afford to shoot the it, right? It's not in the wall. NH: No! Just take it out, it's not like it's recording live. KF: No, they usually aren't. Wait, this one is! NH: What? KF: "I was the more decieved"! NH: Wow. KF: Whoever's listening, it's hammer time! NH: That's so st- : end Category:Bypassed Files